The use of computers, especially personal computers (PCs) is widespread. The computing power of the PC, whether coupled to a network or operating as a stand-alone device, has increased significantly as new computer designs move into production. While the new computer designs have consistently increased computing power, it also increases the complexity of the programs that run the computer. To take advantage of the increased computing power, operating systems, such as Microsoft MSDOS.RTM. and Microsoft Windows.RTM. 95, have become more complex. As a result, the installation and setup of a new computer can be extremely complex, especially for individuals with little or no technical training. Similarly, the recovery from a computer "crash" may require the reinstallation or configuration of certain software components, which also requires a significant amount of technical expertise.
Some computer interface boards, known as "plug and play" boards, have the ability to be identified and configured by the operating system. These boards contain extensive additional circuitry beyond that required to control the peripheral device. However, the identification of the boards is performed by the operating system. If the operating system is malfunctioning, the identification of boards cannot proceed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method to aid in the installation and/or reinstallation of computer software in a simplified and automated manner. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.